My One and Only
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Naruto is keeping a big secrete to keep everyone else happy, even if it means destroying his own! ONESHOT, MPREG, YAOI, SASUKE X NARUTO


What's worse than giving up on your only love? Being told to simply forget about that night of passionate love-making for the sake of everyone else- for the sake of your best friend's engagement. What with the wedding being just around the corner at the time, they were both expected to forget about it and move on with their lives. What do you do when your childhood crush turns into someone who you think about constantly, and dream of every single night? When your stomach fills with butterflies at the very sight of them, and your heart races as fast as it possibly can? Growing up with no family, it was hard to put a word on his feelings. It's not like anyone has ever loved _him_.

It isn't possible for Naruto to forget about that night and move on, for he now carries the evidence with him every single waking moment of his life. No one else knows of it but he himself. In fact, he might actually have to leave the village for a while until this all blows over. Inside that small, perfectly rounded bump covering his abdomen was a brand new life that had been created between him and his best friend. Luckily he can still hide it underneath his baggy jacket; but he won't be able to do so in a month or so. This baby is growing fast, and he honestly didn't know what to do about it. Even when he was a child, he never felt so completely and utterly alone.

The only time he ever really goes outside, is when it is nighttime and everyone else is sleeping. That is when he goes out to get some fresh air, or to buy some groceries. At this point he was almost broke, since he can't go on any missions. Doing that would just be way too dangerous for his unborn child. How can he tell the father of this news? Knowing him, he will take it bad and will want him to get rid of it. At least that is what he firmly believes. Why would he want to father a child from someone other than his fiance, Sakura? Not to mention he is a guy on top of it! He will probably view both of them as freaks.

These past couple of months have been pure torture for the poor blonde. All of this has caused him to slip into a deep depression, and honestly, he has even stopped taking care of himself. Of course he still eats to prevent his own child from starving and dying while still inside of him, but he doesn't bathe often. His hair was even a mess! Not only that, but his clothes were dirty on top of it. The trash in his apartment hasn't been taken out in ages, and it was starting to really smell. Despite all of this, he has actually gotten pretty used to it. It isn't something anyone should live in, but he does. It is because he has no energy to do anything. He just wants to sit here away from the public eye, and continue to do everything on his own.

A shaky hand slid down his chest, and stopped once it reached his pregnant belly. The palm pressed flatly against the warm bump, and his fingers spread out to cover most of it. There were only tiny flutters here and there from his baby, so no big movement quite yet. He may be a couple of months into this pregnancy, but he still didn't understand a thing about it. The library isn't open at night, so he never gets to rent any books. In the other hand was a bright pink invitation. It was all glittery, and had flowers on it. His eyes were glued onto the date printed on the front of it, and he felt his heart breaking all over again. Today is his best friend's wedding, and he was supposed to be the best man.

Instead he sat there on his bed, in his boxers and eating a cold cup of ramen. His appetite was non-existent at this point, but he was still trying to shove food down his throat for the sake of his baby. Sasuke shows no signs of loving their pink-headed friend. The only reason he chose to be with her, is because he doesn't want the Uchiha to die along with him. He needs someone to give him a family, so that his bloodline won't become totally extinct. So basically he views her as a baby machine, and nothing more. That still doesn't give him the right to crash his best friend's wedding, and tell him that he already has a child on the way. He wouldn't love him either. All he is to him, is a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. That is something he has come to accept ever since he was kicked out of his apartment that morning.

That was his first time trying sake, and he took it way too far. On the other hand, someone should have stopped him before he got too drunk. Feeling angry all of a sudden, Naruto chucked the pink envelope into the mounding garbage can, and scoffed when it slid down and landed on the floor. He stomped his foot on it and just stared- his vision becoming blurred with tears. "I lost an arm for you..." He mumbled. "I lost a damn arm for you... And this is how you repay me? By marrying someone else?!" He may have been shouting, but it didn't sound so angry at all. It actually sounded really sad, as the tears came pouring down his face.

Why did Kurama do this to him? Why make it possible for him to bare a child from someone who doesn't even want him in the first place? That sneaky fox can be so cruel at times. Till this day he still wasn't speaking to him. Thanks to his constant chakra flowing to the baby, it was able to grow and thrive within him. If he were to stop, it would just die, and he would have to get it surgically removed. Now _that_ would be traumatizing! It is incredibly hard being in his shoes right now, but even so, he wouldn't want anything to happen to this little one. It is still half his, and the only family he has ever had in his whole life. That, and it is the only piece of Sasuke he will have. Although it will be hard explaining why it has the sharingan to him; but he will worry about that once the time comes.

For now he needs to prevent that bastard from finding out about this. The wedding is starting in just an hour, and he is certain that everyone was already at the address given in the invitation. The more he thinks about it, the more sad he gets. That isn't the only emotion he feels though. No, he also feels angry- angry at the world. His life sucks, and he sometimes wondered if things would be better off without him now. At least Hinata seems to still love him. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tries to love her back, he just can't. He doesn't hold those same feelings towards her, and he hated it. She would be so good for him! And knowing the kind of person she is, she would even take in this child as her very own, and would mother it.

That also wouldn't be fair to her, though.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes, Naruto finally stood up and walked over to the window. His hands shook a little as they grasped the curtains, hesitating for some reason, before pulling them apart. What he saw made him jump back, and nearly fall over. There just on the other side of the glass, was the raven himself. The look on his face made him feel slightly terrified, and he reached for his blanket to wrap around his body. It was the only thing he could think of in the moment. He needed to hide his growing belly from him, since it was obviously sticking out. That wasn't a food baby, that's for sure.

His deep, blue eyes widened as Sasuke suddenly appeared before him. At first he was going to question how it was possible, until he saw his exposed rinnegan eye. On the other side of that window he could see his lamp falling to the ground, and that is when it fully hit him. That is his power. He is able to swap places with anything. Well shit, that was rather smart of him to do! But now there was a problem: his best friend was just mere inches away from him. He plopped down onto the bed to distance himself from him, and nervously gulped.

"S-Sasuke! W-what... are you doing here?!" He rasped out. His lips were dry, and he looked sickly. Not to mention there were dark circles under his eyes, which showed just how little sleep he was getting lately. Hopefully he can't hear how hard his heart was pounding in his chest right now. If so, then that would be beyond embarrassing! His hands were placed protectively over his belly, which were hidden thanks to the blanket wrapped around his body. It didn't surprise him how mad he looked. At this very moment he was receiving that all too familiar Uchiha glare from him, and it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"I see you treated the invitation like literal garbage." Sasuke spoke out flatly. He wore a really nice kimono, and one side of his hair was slicked back. Not only was his rinnegan showing, but he had his sharingan activated as well. It was almost as if he were getting ready to fight the blonde. But seeing how frail and sick he looked, it made him freeze. Is this why he has been avoiding everyone? Why he never got back to him about the wedding, and why he holed himself up in his apartment this entire time? Maybe he wasn't avoiding him after all. Still, his glare remained as he loomed over his trembling body.

Naruto squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He kept getting closer and closer to him, and he did not like it one bit. Whenever he touches him, he gets all tingly and happy. After everything that has happened between them, it was almost as if he didn't have the right to touch him anymore. That is how he felt. He has been through enough as it is. Looking at him caused way too much pain. His chest hurt, and he felt sick to his stomach.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the blonde's reaction. "Are you diseased or something? If you have been this sick, then you should have told me- told _someone_!" He snapped in an irritated tone. It was clear that he didn't like seeing his best friend this way. Usually he is so bright, and full of energy! Right now he was the opposite of that. Instead he looked pale, and almost fragile in a way. His hair didn't seem to bright either, and his eyes were dull. It was like they were lifeless. That is why he stopped dead in his tracks. Was it okay to be close to him when he is like this, he wondered. And why hasn't he gone in to see Sakura?

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, and gave him a more serious stare. This one wasn't as hateful as the one he was giving him before. "I get things haven't been the same between us... But that doesn't change the fact that we are still friends. Why have you been avoiding everyone? I expected you of all people to be there for me on this day. No one else can be my best man. It _has_ to be you, Naruto! Without you I can't-"

"Can't what, Sasuke?" The blonde cut in. This time _he_ was the one glaring at him! His teeth ground together to prevent himself from crying all over again. Doing that in front of him of all people was just unacceptable. "You can live without me. I mean, you're getting everything you have ever wanted. I'm sure Sakura-chan will give you beautiful pink-haired Uchiha babies... And I will still be here, alone. Waiting. Watching you build a family, and being happy." He closed his eyes, and concentrated on his breathing. It wasn't good for him and his baby to get so upset. That is why he was trying to remain being calm as much as he could.

"You treated me like absolute garbage. Why the hell would I go to your wedding after something like that? Even... even without the sake, I still... I-I still would have slept with you, you damn jerk!" Naruto said, raising his voice at him now. "You never cared about _my_ feelings! Yeah I get what happened was an accident, but you didn't need to treat me like I had tainted you or something. You have... always been the most important person to me. So tell me, how can I just stand there and watch you marry someone else? Tell me!"

"Naruto, you need to calm down. You're overreacting. I'm not saying that your feelings don't matter. As a matter of fact, you know me better than anyone else, so you should be able to tell how I truly feel about you..." The Uchiha got down on one knee so that he could face him better, but kept his hands to himself. Since he couldn't actually touch him, he had to keep a certain amount of distance between them. This is fine with him, though. It wasn't going to kill him. Plus he's used to distancing himself from people anyways.

"Your feelings just simply... are not enough for me. I crave a family. I don't want my clan to die out. This is my opportunity to give it a better name. Even if it means marrying someone I don't love like that, I will do it. I am willing to do anything to have a child of my own." He stared into those blue orbs while saying this. It's not like he wanted to marry their teammate. But seeing how much she loves him, he can just tell that she will put all of that love into taking care of their child, or children. He has to be able to trust the mother of his children. That is why he didn't pick Karin. He just doesn't trust someone that crazy.

Naruto buried his face into the blanket. So he just admitted to basically using their friend for his own personal needs and wants. It made him feel angry, yet hurt at the same time. _'Idiot. You already have a child! It's growing inside of me. That is the real reason why I have been avoiding everyone, especially you of all people.'_ He thought sadly. By now he wasn't just physically drained, but also emotionally. There is only so much a person can take, and he has already been past his limit. A painful sob ripped through him, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop it. It was too late.

He finally broke.

This was highly concerning to the Uchiha, and he quickly got back up to his feet. "Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong?!" He asked. And why the heck was he all bundled up like this? His hands gently grabbed at the sides of his face, but they were pushed away just seconds later. This made him feel even more irritated, and his hand curled into a tight fist. "Don't make me punch you. I might break something..." He threatened deeply.

"Y-you already broke my heart!" The blonde cried out. Footsteps could be heard making their way toward the door, and for a second he thought that he was going to finally leave. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and he flinched when the light was turned on. Just why the heck did he have to go and say something like that? It was instant regret, and he wished he could take it all back. Who cares if his bones get broken? It will never be as painful as losing his beloved best friend.

The father of his child.

"Tch! What the actual hell, you dobe?! When was the last time you cleaned this place?" No wonder it smells awful in here. In some of those empty ramen cups, there was mold growing in them. Not to mention he could see some cockroaches scurrying about in the kitchen, trying to hide from the sudden light. This made him cringe. It wasn't just his apartment though. His best friend himself looked pretty gnarly. Did he stop caring altogether? Just what was going on here? He refused to leave until he got to the bottom of things.

And that is when he snapped too.

Sasuke stomped on over to the bed and gripped tightly at the blanket, before yanking it off of the blonde as hard as he could. Since when did he start keeping things to himself? Usually he is more open than this. He must have been ignoring every single visitor, until they just stopped coming after a while. "You have changed. Just what has come over you to act like this?" When he tossed the blanket onto the floor, he noticed how the frail blonde curled into himself. There were tears all over his face, too. Soon they will soak the sheets beneath him if he doesn't stop. Although knowing him, he probably doesn't care at all anymore.

"G-get the hell out! I'm doing just fine all on my own!" That was a big fat lie. There was nothing fine about his current situation. Their baby was probably sick due to being sort of neglected. Being fed enough food wasn't always enough for a tiny growing human being, and that is something he often thought about. He hid his face in the mattress, and cursed a bunch of times. "I'm not going to your stupid wedding! Got it? So just go and enjoy your life! I... I hate you!" Again, another big lie. In reality he loves his best friend too much. That is why he felt so upset and hurt.

He gasped as soon as he felt his arms being pride away from his belly. They were now being held over his head by just the one hand, since Sasuke was still missing the other. There was still a very strong grip on them regardless of that. "Why don't you look me in the eye and say that then, dobe? You're a terrible liar..." He muttered in a monotone voice. Just before this he was confessing his feelings to him. If he hadn't of said that, he still wouldn't believe that he actually hated him. It wasn't possible for him. They share a very special bond!

"I don't need to! Sasuke, I just want to be left alone. Can you please just give me that?" He was panicking a little. Due to his arms being pinned above his head, it caused his shirt to ride up his stomach. Now part of his baby bump was exposed, and he kept hoping that the stupid bastard wouldn't notice it. This is also why he kept squirming under his hold- trying to break free. "You can't be late to your own wedding, so just... go. Tell everyone I am sorry that I couldn't make it. Tell them that I am sick..."

Sasuke raised a dark brow at this, and allowed his eyes to really travel over his body. It wasn't that he was trying to be a pervert. It is because he wanted to see just how much weight he has lost since the last time he has seen him. Everything seemed to look fine, until he reached the abdominal area. He had to do a double-take just to take in what he just saw. It was like he had to make sure that what he was seeing really was there. Now he looked very confused, as he just stared- and he stared real hard at that, too!

Feeling that stare on his belly made him feel insanely uncomfortable, and he drove his knee into the Uchiha's chest. "Go eye-fuck your fiance!" He shouted. As soon as he felt the grip on his hands loosen, he quickly scooted away from him and snatched one of his pillows, placing it over his bump. His breathing became heavy, and he was starting to sweat. All of these nerves was making him feel really nauseous, and he could only hope that he wouldn't upchuck right here in his own bed.

His mouth felt dry all of a sudden. Swallowing hard, he leaned in closer to his best friend. "You look... pregnant." That was impossible though. There is no way a guy can bare children! That is why he felt so confused. If he is gaining weight, then why was it all going to his stomach? Why was it so perfectly rounded, and stayed in place even when laying down? That is why he was questioning it. Surely it wasn't a growth, right? If so, then he really was sick, and needed to be seen as soon as possibly by Sakura! Hopefully he wasn't dying. If he loses him, then what?

Those ocean-blue eyes became all watery again as soon as he heard that, and his lip quivered. This is harder than he expected it to be. But then again, he didn't expect this bastard to come barging on in uninvited like this either. "I-I just ate too much. Stop being so damn nosy. It's annoying!" He huffed out, turning his head to the side to try and hide the look on his face. At this point it was impossible to plaster a smile on his face, and act like everything was just peachy. Even someone like him has his limits.

"Your reaction tells me otherwise." In a split second, Sasuke had closed the distance between them completely, and had his hand pressed against the small bump. It was hard to the touch. As his hand rested against his bare tummy, he noticed how warm it was too. Just to be certain, he peered through it with his sharingan eye. There was just something off about this whole situation, and he was bound and determined to figure it out. The ramen at his bedside wasn't even finished. Heck, it had barely even been touched. There was no steam coming from it, which meant that it was no longer hot.

He was being lied to, and he didn't like that one bit.

What he saw next made him freeze. There was Naruto's and Kurama's chakra, which obviously should be there. That wasn't the issue here. It is because there was a _third_ ball of chakra residing inside the blonde. It was such a shocker, that he actually leaned back a bit. His own hand began to shake a little the longer it remained on his best friend's stomach. This all makes sense now. No wonder he was acting the way he was. These past couple of months he has been dealing with all of this on his own. He must have felt so afraid, and alone.

"I... got you pregnant. This is actually happening..." The Uchiha whispered to himself. There was a look of fear in his eyes, but that is only because he wasn't expecting this. All along he kept sprouting to him that he wanted a child of his own to pass on his bloodline, and here that was already being taken care of. An heir was already in the making, and growing inside of his best friend of all people. This means he will become a father in just a few months, judging by the fact that he was already showing this much. His heart fluttered at the mere thought of holding his child, and for the first time since the war, he smiled.

It was an honest smile that came straight from the heart.

Naruto bit his lip, and just stared right back at him. Was he seriously happy about this? And if so, why? He gets that this is what he has always wanted, but it wasn't done the correct way. "I-I'm not your fiance. That is why I am... giving you an out here. I will take very good care of this child, okay? I won't tell anyone it is yours. You won't have to lose Sakura-chan. You can still get married, and have a family with her! So you can just forget about-"

"Why would I want to forget about this? Why marry her when I can have _you_?" Sasuke's smile vanished, since the expression on his face was replaced with a much more serious one. He wasn't even going to question how something like this was possible in the first place. It must have something to do with the Kyuubi, since a normal man wouldn't be able to bare a child like this. It looks like he will have to thank that fox once he gets the chance to. For now he needed to work on fixing this. Not only for himself, but for Naruto and the sake of _their_ family.

He placed his other hand onto the blonde's tummy, now cupping the small bump in his hold, and gently caressed at the sides of it. "This child is mine. No one else can be its father. If you had just told me this sooner, then there wouldn't even be a wedding today. Why would you keep something like this from me, knowing how I feel about you? I get that you were trying to keep everyone else happy, but instead you just made things worse. You almost took away _my_ happiness, Naruto. Somehow we are having a baby together. This means we can be together. My clan can grow with you at my side. You are the only one who makes me smile, and laugh, and feel completely comfortable..."

Naruto's eyes widened. Was this really happening? It couldn't be a dream, because those delicate hands on his stomach sure did feel amazing. It helped with his tummy ache, so he wasn't going to complain. He did however, bring his hand down to rest over one of his best friend's hand. "I thought you would view me as nothing but a freak. That you would... only want a more normal family. I can't face anyone like this, Sasuke! What will they think of me? I have no idea what I am doing. I-I'm not even sure if our baby is okay in there!" Could they really be a family? The thought alone made him feel really nervous, but in a good way.

"I-I stopped caring. Look at me- look at my apartment! I wouldn't doubt it if I really am sick, and it got our baby sick too. I'm destroying it. What do I do?" He hid his face in his hands then. "Help me, Sasuke!" It wasn't easy begging like this to someone who he always looked up to. It made him feel desperate.

"..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's body, and pulled him closely against his own. He couldn't imagine how scary this has all been for him. No one can understand, actually. All he can do is just try to be there for him. His hand rubbed soothing circles onto his back in hopes of calming him down, and he placed a kiss on the top of his head. It may have been dirty, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted him to be okay. That is all he ever wanted. "I'm here. I promise to never leave you again. It's okay, Naruto. Stop crying. I will take care of you both..."

This felt like a dream come true. Now he gets to spend the rest of his life with the only person he has ever loved, and that was Naruto. It is because he is able to give him a family, and has already started doing so. That baby growing inside of him was a miracle, and deserved to live, and to be happy. "The only person I will marry, is you. Even if no one comes to our wedding, all that matters is _us_." The pinkette was just too annoying. He planned on staying away from the village whenever she has a day off. All he wanted was a baby out of her.

But now he gets a baby and the love of his life.

Naruto grabbed at his kimono, and clutched at it tightly. Their friends will be mad at them, and Sakura will probably even hate them both; but they will just have to suck it up and try to make it all up to them all. You only get one life, and so you should make the most of it. "I love you, Sasuke. I love you. I... love you..." He whispered over and over again. His face was pressed against his chest, and that gave him the opportunity to take in his scent as much as he wanted to. Oh how he missed this.

Sasuke hugged him tighter for another minute, before pulling away slightly, but only so that he could press his lips against his in a sweet kiss. It was much different than their accidental kisses, for there was a lot of feeling and meaning behind it. It made him feel happy when the kiss was returned, and he slid his hand back down to rest against the blonde's pregnant belly. He actually pushed his shirt up even more so that it was completely showing, and that made him feel so much better. After a little while they did finally break the kiss, but only because they needed some air.

"I know, Naruto. And... me too." It was harder for him to say those three words, and someday he will be able to say them. For now he just have to show it to him in other ways to prove it. He slowly removed his hand, and pulled away entirely. This is only so that he could get off of the bed. It wasn't to get away from him or anything. Instead he reached out to lift him up into his arms. Now practically cradling his lover like a baby, he made his way into the bathroom, and kicked the door open.

"Let's get you cleaned up... You're moving in with me." He murmured into his ear. No one else can have his precious dobe. And if they so much as lay a finger on him, they will lose their entire hand. He is very possessive of him and their child, and won't let anyone else have them. They are his! Also, he can't let him stay in this apartment anymore. It isn't big enough. That, and they are to be a family now. The baby will be here in a few months, and so they needed enough space for the three of them.

His eyes softened, and he looked down at his belly. He ran a gentle hand over it, and for the first time since finding out about it, he felt truly happy to be carrying this little miracle. "Am I allowed to be this happy?" He whispered. Just a little bit ago he thought he had nothing. He thought that he would just rot away in this apartment, with his baby suffering the price in the process. Now things had changed for the better, and he didn't know how to take it all in.

Sasuke playfully rolled his eyes. "I can ask the same thing. Oh, and I didn't forget about that night. It has been on my mind every day. Now we can have many more of those same nights for years to come." He said with a small smirk. Oh yes, even someone like him could be sexual. That is because he is with the right person this time. No matter how big his lover gets, he will always find him to be attractive. He will always want him. His stomach can be covered in big stretch marks, and he will still find him to be beautiful.

He is his dobe. The mother of his child, and his lover.

Carefully setting him down, Sasuke went over to turn the water on. He made sure it wasn't too hot, before plugging the drain and allowing the tub to fill. While he waited for that to finish, he turned his attention to the blonde. His hands rested at his shoulders for a couple of seconds, and then without warning, he reached down and pulled the shirt off of him. Seeing his best friend like this was something else. Like this he can see his belly a whole lot better, and it made his heart pound. "..."

Unfortunately Naruto wasn't happy about this, and quickly tried to cover himself with his arms. "W-why did you do that?! I... I've never..." His gaze shifted to the side then. It was like he couldn't look him in the eye due to the embarrassment he felt. Before he could even utter another word, he felt his arms being pulled away yet again, and he grunted in response to it. This was getting really annoying. Never has he felt so exposed before, not even when they had drunken sex together.

"Stop trying to hide yourself. I know it's there. I can see it with your shirt on. It won't change the fact that you are pregnant, so please just get undressed and let me bathe you." The Uchiha firmly said. Now that the wedding was officially off, he had all day to work on him. No way was he letting him go out in public smelling like this. If he wants to show him off, he wanted to do it the proper way. His hair isn't as bright as it should be, and he missed that.

Of course the blonde hesitated at first. This wasn't easy for him at all, but he knew it was necessary. That, and he wasn't going to be left alone until he gave in and did it. He sighed heavily at this realization, and he pulled his pants down. After that he gripped at his boxers. "..." This was the hardest part for him. Being naked in front of his lover always made him feel so nervous and anxious. He doesn't exactly look the same as he did all of those months ago. His body has changed quite a bit since the last time he has seen him like this.

The Uchiha yanked his boxers down, feeling rather impatient. "We used to go to the hot springs together, you dobe." He wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him closer to him. Their stomachs were touching, but that's fine. He enjoyed the feeling of his pregnant belly against his own stomach. Just beneath that warm, tight skin, was their baby. A beautiful baby that was going to be much stronger than them someday. At this very moment he felt overwhelmed with pride, and he smashed his lips against his once more.

"...!" Naruto was shocked at this. Just what has gotten into him? Either way, he's just glad that he wasn't being stared at, or judged. That is why he was able to kiss him back, before he soon pulled away to stop the water from running. He _did_ gasp at the feeling of being lifted up into the air again. His worries melted away as soon as he sank deep into the nice warm bath. He shivered at the amazing feeling, and looked up at the other male. His cheeks were all red, but it wasn't only because he still felt embarrassed. When was the last time he sat in water like this? He couldn't even remember.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard, was Naruto moving around in the water. After what felt like forever, he finally spoke up. "I'm sorry... about ruining your wedding, that is. Everyone will be so mad at me. And they might turn on you for choosing me instead. I can't use my chakra until the baby is born. Every bit counts, since it is all going to the baby. If someone attacks me, I can't even protect us both. I need to depend on you completely. Are you really up for something like that?" He asked.

Sasuke knelt down on the floor, and dipped his hand into the water. It was so that he could rest his hand against his lover's tummy, and he gently rubbed at it as he sat there. "This is my only living relative too, you know. I won't let anything happen to it... or you. You are also my family. I do not regret making my decision in the slightest. I wanted to be with you anyways. This is just an added bonus right here." He said, talking about the baby inside of his best friend. From what he can see and sense, there isn't anything wrong with their child. In fact, it seemed to be pretty healthy. It's surprising, because its mother's diet only consists of ramen.

They were meant to be, and this baby will only bring them closer.

* * *

 **Author's note:** It feels good to be RPing SasuNaru again! This made me want to write something for this beautiful pair, even though I've been struggling with writer's block lately! I just love these two so much!


End file.
